


Marry Me

by WordsDontMeanShit



Series: The Many Potential Arya and Gendry Reunions that My Mind Concocted [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya and Gendry Week 2019, AxG Week, Canon Compliant 8x03, F/M, Reunion, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsDontMeanShit/pseuds/WordsDontMeanShit
Summary: Arya reunites with Gendry after the long night. A proposal occurs.





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on participating in AxG Week this year since I have been so busy with my class, but when inspiration hits. I had this idea before season 8 aired, but never got around to write it. It was actually inspired by FitzSimmons proposal from Agents of Shield. Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy this short one-shot. :)

Arya fell to the ground as the Night King shattered into tiny pieces of ice in front of her. She looked up at Bran with a relieved sigh escaping her as the Others began to shatter around them. The Long Night was over as the dead fell to the ground, no longer rising. Arya approached Bran, pulling her younger brother into a hug, alleviated that he was okay even though he had been seconds away from his death.

Jon rushed to the Godswood, pulling Arya into a hug. Arya hugged her favorite brother tightly, happy that she had killed the Night King in time. Jon had noticed her trying to get to the Night King and fought a dragon so she could sneak into the Godswood. Sansa arrived shortly after with many of the people who stayed in the crypts. Sansa looked around horrified, before relief overcame her features at the sight of all her remaining siblings grouped together by the heart tree. She hurried toward them, engulfing them each in a hug.

Arya embraced her siblings, happy that they had each survived. She relaxed a bit knowing most of her family was safe, but Arya was still worried because a bull-headed boy had yet to be seen since the battle ended. She couldn’t completely rest because her whole pack wasn’t with her yet. She slightly pulled away from her siblings, looking around hoping Gendry had survived. She had lost so much of her pack already, she couldn’t lose another member. She couldn’t lose Gendry.

Sansa was speaking to Jon about finding maesters or healers to help the survivors before turning to her and assessing her wound. “Arya, your forehead needs stitches,” Sansa stated concerned.

Arya muttered “I’m fine”, distracted as she watched more people arriving to the Godswood, looking around for their loved ones with hopeful expressions or screams of despair as they mourned their lost loved ones. Arya thought she knew death, but she was wrong. She truly didn’t know death until this moment as she watched thousands of people laying on the ground. Death was no stranger, following her around since she was a child and witnessed her father’s execution. She had taken some lives herself, but nothing prepared her for the slaughter the Night King caused. It was this moment that Arya decided to live in honor of each person that had lost their lives fighting to protect their world and their loved ones. She was ready to reopen her heart completely to live and love because life was too short. She didn’t want to spend another minute without the man that she loved since she was a little girl. Gendry needed to be okay.

She finally saw Gendry in the crowd, walking with Tormund’s arm wrapped around him. Tormund was beaming while Gendry just looked tired while he anxiously searched. Their eyes met across the yard allowing Arya to completely relax as she filled with relief. Her pack was okay. They were all safe and alive.

Arya’s heart began to beat louder as the man she loved shoved Tormund’s arm off of him, running toward her. She pushed past Sansa, wanting to have Gendry’s strong arms wrapped around her. When they reached each other, Arya instantly pulled Gendry to her and kissed him like it was their last night alive. Gendry reciprocated, only slightly pulling away, when they needed to catch their breathes. He rested his forehead against hers. Arya felt so relieved with Gendry wrapped safely in her embrace that she didn’t wince from the slight pressure on her wound. She didn’t care who saw their intimate moment as she gazed into his warm blue eyes, a comforting blue completely different from the icy blue of the dead.

Arya let herself be happy as the war with the dead was finally over.

“I’m so happy you’re okay,” Arya whispered, cupping Gendry’s face.

“I told you that ‘I’m a fighter’”.

Arya smiled at Gendry’s words. Her next words would surprise anyone, who had known her and her views on marriage, but Arya was certain in her decision.

“Marry me.”

“What?”

“Marry me,” Arya repeated, genuinely smiling as she asked Gendry to join his life with hers.

“Absolutely,” Gendry replied, tenderly kissing her. Arya melted into their kiss, suddenly feeling the exhaustion from the battle. She pulled away, ready to take her fiancé to bed. She gripped his hand, noticing the bewildered looks on Jon and Sansa’s faces while Bran stared knowingly. Arya gave them a look telling them that she would explain later, but now she wanted to sleep in the warm embrace of the man she planned to spend the rest of her life with.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments truly make my day a little brighter! :)


End file.
